nbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bookaboo
Age: 2-5 Bookaboo is a world famous rock puppy who tours the globe with his band, playing drums to packed stadiums of adoring fans. However, there's just one hitch for our rock puppy superstar - he can't play without a story a day! Each episode features rock star puppy Bookaboo and a famous Canadian or British celebrity sharing a book. When they're finished reading, Bookaboo rocks the stage and wows the crowd with the best canine drum solo ever! Here's a complete list of the celebrities who have appeared on the show, and the books they've read to Bookaboo. Season 2: * Adam Copeland (of The Edge): Monsters Love Underpants * Patrick Chan (world champion ice skater): Silly Billy * Bruce Greenwood (of Star Trek): Shift McGifty and Slippery Sam the Cat Burglar * Hannah Simone (of New Girl): Slug Needs a Hug * Tamara Taylor (of Bones): Little Red and the Hungry Lion * Paula Abdul (performer and talent judge): Giraffes Can't Dance * Molly Parker (of House of Cards): Giraffe and Bird * Emily Vancamp (of Captain America): Harry and Horsie * Emmanuelle Chriqui (of Entourage): I Don't Want to Be a Frog * Maddie Fretz (of KIDS): Five Minutes Peace by Jill Murphy * Rachelle Lefevre (of Under the Dome): There's a Bear on my Chair * Stana Katic (of Castle): InvisiBill * Sarah Carter (of Falling Skies): Baxter's Book * Kevin Durand (of Vikings): Use Your Imagination * Chris Hadfield (astronaut): The Darkest Dark * Selma Blair (of American Crime Story: The People vs OJ Simpson): Princess Daisy and the Dragon and the Nincimpoop Knights * Guillermo Diaz (of Scandal): Turkey Trick or Treat * Antonio Brown (NFL player): Wardruff and the Pelican Pirates * Scott Thompson (of The Kids in the Hall): The Great Cheese Robbery * Joel Dembe (Olympic wheelchair tennis champion): O'Shea the Octopus * Ricky Hatton (professional boxer): Tortise vs Hare: The Rematch * Maisie Smith (of EastEnders): Stinky! or How the Beautiful Smelly Warthog Found a Friend * Omid Djalili (of The Infidel): Kisses are Yuk! * Emilia Fox (of Silent Witness): The Spider and the Fly * Tamsin Egerton (of St. Trinian's): Dogs Don't Do Ballet * Bernard Cribbins (of Jackanory): The Bears in Bed and the Great Big Storm * Lorraine Kelly (presenter): Mum and Dad Glue * Lethal Bizzle (Rapper): Grill Pan Eddy * Keith Allen (of Robin Hood): The Wolf's Story * Samia Smith (of Coronation Street): A Visitor for Bear * Adam Garcia (of Saturday Night Fever): The Wolf's Magnificent Master Plan * Myleene Klass (of I'm a Celebrity, Get me out of here!): Don't Wake the Bear, Hare! * Johnny Vegas (of Ideal): Burger Boy Season 1: * Elena Kuletskaya * Jason Priestly: Warduff and the Corncob Caper by Mat Head * Fefe Dobson: Drumheller Dinosaur Dance by Robert Heidbreder * Jacob Hoggard: Toads on Toast by Linda Bailey * Georges Laracque: Leave Me Alone: What Happens When You Stand Up to a Bully by Kes Gray * Adam Beach: The Great Snortle Hunt by Claire Freedman * Peter Mansbridge: Scaredy Squirrel by Mélanie Watt * Zaib Shaikh: Whiffy Wilson, the Wolf Who Wouldn’t Wash by Caryl Hart * Sean Cullen: The Great Sheep Shenanigans by Peter Bently * Gordon Pinsent: Scruffy Bear and the Six White Miceby Chris Wormell * Sheila McCarthy: Walter and the No-Need-to-Worry Suit by Rachel Bright * Cathy Jones: The Busy Beaver by Nicholas Oldland * Nico Archambault: Stanley’s Party by Linda Bailey and Bill Slavin * Joannie Rochette: Mr. King’s Things by Genevieve Cote * Jeff Stinco: My Think-A-Ma-Jink by Dave Whamond * Hugh Dillon: Cookiebot! A Harry and Horsie Adventure by Katie Van Camp * Anthony Calvillo: The Legend of Ninja Cowboy Bear by David Bruins and Hilary Leung * Melinda Shankar: A Bedtime for Bear by Bonny Becker and Kady MacDonald Denton * Amy Jo Johnson: The Talent Show by Jo Hodgkinson * Tara Spencer Nairn: Grandma Bendy by Izy Penguin * Julie Payette: Aliens Love Underpants by Claire Freedman and Ben Cort * James Keylon: Ping & Pong are Best Friends (mostly)by Tim Hopgood * Dave Gorman: Good Little Wolf by Nadia Shireen * Kate Nash: The Worst Princess by Anna Kemp and Sara Ogilvie * Bret Hart: Larf by Ashley Spires * Jim Carter: Grumpy Badger’s Christmas by Paul Bright and Jane Chapman * Simon Gregson: Shifty McGifty and Slippery Sam by Tracey Corderoy and Steven Lenton * Warwick Davis: Dustbin Dad by Peter Bently and Russell Ayto and Lee Wildish * Kym Marsh: The Cow That Laid An Egg ''by Andy Cutbill and Russell Ayto * Ben Shepherd: ''Splat the Cat ''by Rob Scotton * Melanie Chisholm: ''No Matter What ''by Debi Gliori * David Beckham ''Kicking a Ball ''by Allan Alhberg * Julian Clary: ''The Hairy Toe ''by Daniel Postgate * Kelly Homes: ''Norma Snows ''by Paula Metcalf * Robson Green: ''Class Two at the Zoo ''by Julia Jarman and Lynne Chapman * Fern Britton: ''A Mummy for Owen ''by Marion Dane Bauer * Al Murray: ''Pooh! Is that you Bertie? ''by David Roberts * David Seaman: ''Whatever ''by William Bee * Amanda Holden: ''The Rabbit Belongs To Emily Brown ''by Cressida Cowell and Neal Layton. * Michael Rosen: ''The Night Pirates ''by Peter Harris * Alesha Dixon: ''More Pants ''by Giles Andreae * Meat Loaf: ''The Lamb Who Came to Dinner ''by Steve Smallman Christmas Storytime with Bookaboo: * Angel Gibbs (of ''Kids' News Show): Snowmen at Christmas by Caralyn Buehner * Johann Johnson (of Earth Johann): It's Christmas, David! by David Shannon * Johann Johnson (of Earth Johann): A Wish to be a Christmas Tree by Colleen Monroe and Michael Glenn Monroe * Phoenix Linn Wright (of Singalong with Phoenix): Santa's Cat by Leone Annabella Betts and Keith Dando * Maxston Seitz: ''The Polar Express ''by Chris Van Allberg * Hallee Fernley: ''I Smell Christmas! ''by Colleen S. Grandt Example Episode: More Bookaboo * I-Spy Bottle DIY * Our Favorite Bookaboo Make and Dos * Bookaboo 3D Papercraft Watch Bookaboo * NBeebies Now * YouTube If you love Bookaboo, you'll love these shows * Noodle and Doodle * The Chica Show * Astroblast * NBeebies Bedtime Story Category:Shows Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:NBeebies Category:NBeebies Topics